Habia una vez un Logan
by El mito de los fics
Summary: Carlos escribe un cuento y se lo lee a sus amigos


**Unas cositas que decir antes de que empiecen a leer**:

**1.- Canciones Disney**

**2.- lo que este escrito entre comillas es la narración de Carlos**

Había una vez un Logan

Era la noche antes de mañana y los chicos que formaban parte de la banda del momento estaban en su departamento junto a sus amigas Lucy, Jo, Camile y la pequeña Katie, veían una película en la televisión

- Esta mucho mejor el libro- Dijo Logan mientras comía palomitas

- Logan tiene razón, el libro es más entretenido que esta bazofia- Alego Camile

- Pero es más difícil hacer la película que escribir un tonto libro- Dijo James

- No, escribir un libro es mucho más difícil que hacer una boba película- Dijo la pequeña Katie

- Además las películas arruinan el libro- Dijo Lucy

- Pero escribir es fácil- Dijo Carlos llamando la atención de todos- Yo escribí algo hace meses- Entonces el latino se dirigió a su habitación y regreso a la sala con una libro de unas 20 o 23 hojas, engargoladas y la portada decía "Había una vez un Logan" por Carlos García y el dibujo era de Logan en un campo, (cabe destacar que el dibujo era muy infantil)

- Vaya- Dijo Kendall- Léelo para nosotros

- Bien- Carlos se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer- Había una vez en un pequeño campo francés donde vivían un joven de nombre Logan junto a su mejor amigo Carlos...

LO QUE PASA EN EL CUENTO:

"El pequeño Logie se la pasaba soñando con ir a grandes aventuras fuera del campo, pero Carlos era tan sobre protector que no lo dejaba salir porque decía que había muchísimos peligros" (Eso es tonto) "Logan déjame continuar, bien. Un día Logan estaba harto de no poder salir así que estaba decidido a decirle a Carlos que saldría de su casa"

- Carlos podemos hablar- "Dijo el pequeño azabache"

- Claro Logan, ¿Qué sucede?- "Pregunto el guapo latino" (Carlos) " Es mi puto libro, mis putos personajes, entendido Lucy. Ambos fueron a la sala

- Quiero salir, me harta estar encerrado, no me gusta y saldré de aquí quieras o no- "Logan dijo fuertemente y el latino lo miro fríamente"

¿Quieres salir de la casa?  
Hay Logan  
Mírate tan frágil como un brote  
Un retoño nuevo de una flor  
Sabes porque estamos en la casa  
Así es por tu bien querido

Este día tan triste ya esperaba  
Dejarás el nido, así será  
Pero aún no shhh, créeme Log's  
Sabio es Carlos

Sabio es Carlos  
Óyeme atento  
El mundo exterior es cruel  
Sabio es Carlos  
De alguna manera  
Algo saldrá mal  
Lo se

Sucios rufianes  
Hiedra venenosa  
Comen niños, oh el mal si  
Hombres también de largos colmillos  
No, no más que me atormentas

Carlos está aquí  
Carlos te protege  
Mi consejo escucha ya  
No hagas drama  
Carlos te ama  
Sabio es Carlos

Haya esta el feroz rinoceronte  
Haya hay asaltos y agresión  
Sólo soy tu amigo  
Que sabría  
Tan sólo te e cuidado siempre  
Veté ya que yo me lo merezco  
Y que muera solo una suerte cruel  
Tarde será y lo veras  
Sabio es Carlos

Sabio es Carlos  
Carlos es tu soporte  
Sólo no subsistirás  
Simple y sin calzar  
Inmaduro torpe  
Vivo te comerán  
Crédulo infantil y si duda lento  
Parlanchín ingenuo mmmm ¿vez?  
¿Creo qué también algo regordete?  
Te lo digo pues te quiero

Carlos te quiere  
Carlos te apoya  
Y te advierte nada más

Si lo olvidas  
Te castigas  
Sabio es Carlos

- Entiendes que no puedes salir de aquí- "Dijo Carlos" (Carlos te robaste una canción de Enredados) "Cállate Jo. Entonces Logan miro al piso"

- Lo entiendo Carlos- "Entonces el pequeño se fue a su cuarto"- ¿Ahora que hago?- "Entonces a Logan se le ocurrió escapar por la ventana que por suerte no tenía varas de metal, y entonces se lanzo y cayo de pie recibiendo buenas calificaciones de los jueces y empezó a caminar muy feliz"

Césped y tierra  
Son igual que imagine  
La brisa sopla y va  
Con ella viajare  
Esto es sentirse libre  
Por primera vez  
Y voy corriendo, jugando, danzando, siguiendo  
Saltando, atando, soltando, latiendo  
Salpico y giro y al fin yo lo siento  
Mi vida empieza así

"Logan iba tan distraído que no noto cuando llego a un pequeño lago cristalino del cual se dispuso a beber un poco hasta que una chica rubia salió del lago sacándole un pedo a Logan"

- ¿Quien eres y que haces en mi lago?- "La rubia dijo"

- Me llamo Logan y sólo vine a beber agua- "Contesto Logan asustada por la chica"

- Bien, yo me llamo Jo y soy la sirena protectora del lago- "Dijo aquella sirena dejando ver su cola de pescado"- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí Logan?-

- Me escape de mi hogar, porque mi mejor amigo no me dejaba salir- "Logan le explico a la sirena"- Y no se adonde ir-

- Ve a la Ciudad Sol, es hermosa en esta época del año, sólo tienes que ir por las rocas cantoras, el puente "K" y la tienda de espejos- "Dijo la chica sirena"

- Gracias Jo, prometo venir a visitarte cuando regrese, adiós- "Entonces Logan salió corriendo hacia las rocas cantoras, paso junto al río de gomitas y por debajo del túnel de huevo con tocino, al final se cansó de caminar y decidió tomar un taxi, el carro era verde y le recordó a los cocodrilos

- ¿A dónde joven?- "Pregunto la taxista"

- A las rocas cantoras y llámame Logan- "El pálido contesto amablemente"

- En ese caso yo me llamo Aurora Valencia*- "Entonces la taxista arranco y rápidamente llegaron a las rocas cantoras, Logan pago y bajó del taxi observando el lugar, las rocas median al rededor de 15 metros y eran verdes y púrpuras en total era un conjunto de 9 rocas gigantes"- ¿Por qué se llamarán las rocas cantoras?- "Entonces empezó un temblor y una música"

Mira bien, nunca voy a ser  
Una novia ideal o una buena hija  
No saber tal papel jamás tomar  
Ahora se que al demostrar quien  
Realmente soy  
Gran dolor podría yo causar

¿Quien es quien veo allí?  
Su mirar fijo en mi  
Y que en mi reflejo no reconocí  
No puedo continuar  
Esta gran falsedad  
¿Cuándo en mi reflejo yo me veré en verdad?  
¿Cuándo en mi reflejo yo me veré en verdad?

"La música era como un gran coro de mujeres que sonabas excelentes juntas y más con canciones tan lindas como esa, se preguntaba si el podía cantar así, entonces observo a una chica castaña caminar por el lugar con un vestido blanco y escote café que llevaba una cuchara de madera y esta se le acercó"

- ¿Logan?- "Pregunto esa chica"

- Si y ¿Quien carajos eres?- "Logan se asusto con esa chica que le pareció loca"

- Soy Camile la hechicera local y verás tu amigo Carlos te esta buscando- "Al decir eso Logan palideció mucho más"- Mira- "Entonces la mujer agitó su cuchara y de ella salió polvo verde que se convirtió en una nube y dejaba ver un flashbak de Carlos descubriendo que Logan escapo"

- Tengo que ir con el- "Entonces recibió un golpe de parte de la cuchara de Camile"- ¿Eso porqué?- "Logan se sobó la cabeza"

- Por idiota- "Contesto la castaña"- Tu sueño era salir de tu casa y ahora quieres ir a la Ciudad Sol, así que tu iras ahí- "La mujer le dijo"

- Bien, entonces tele transportarme a la ciudad y así regresar más rápido- "Logan dijo y recibió otro golpe en la cabeza"- Auch, duele-

- Bien, eso es para que aprendas a diferenciar el querer y el necesitar- "Dijo Camile"

- Querer y necesitar es lo mismo- "Otro golpe"- Ya basta

¿Son la misma cosa? No

No importa como luces  
No importa tu disfraz  
Ni los anillos en tus dedillos  
Ya ¿Qué más da?  
(¿Qué más da?)

No importa ni tu origen  
O incluso que serás  
Un can  
Lechón  
O res, barbón  
Todo cambia aquí  
(Todo cambia aquí)

Todos saben lo que quieren  
Lo que quieren que les den  
Les digo que requieren  
Y cantando encantare

Es tu deber trabajar duro  
Y te encontrarás  
Es tu deber trabajar duro  
Deberás lo veras  
Cuando sepas que hay en ti  
Tendrás lo que querrás  
Cielos y nubes para ti

A trabajar (si)  
A trabajar (si)

Un chico guapon y pobretón  
Y rico quiere ser  
Más no me parece muy feliz  
Porque no lo era ayer. No  
Plata sí alma no  
Plata sin corazón  
Controlarte es necesidad  
Y volver ya a comenzar

Es tu deber trabajar duro  
No te irá tan mal  
Es tu deber trabajar duro  
Dile al mundo que lo digo yo  
Yo se que encontrarás  
El amor quizá te calmara

"Entonces Camile creo una nube de humo con su cuchara y mostró a Carlos llorando por no saber donde esta Logan"

Sólo haz tu trabajo y lo sabrás

Algo tu tienes es lo que oí  
Carlos te cuida mucho es tu gigante luz  
Tu su amado amigo  
Lo que el tiene lo tendrás tu

Es tu deber trabajar duro  
Lo se, que rudo será  
Es tu deber trabajar duro  
Trabaja, aún te falta más

Al profundizar en ti  
Tendrás lo que querrás  
Cielos y nueves para ti

Cielos y nueves  
Es para ti

"Cuando Camile término de cantar miro a Logan muy animado, ella sabía que hizo bien"

- ¿Ya entiendes?- "Pregunto Camile viendo a Logan"

- Si debo trabajar duro para que Carlos no me encuentre- "Recibió otro golpe en la cabeza"- Hey-

- Eso no idiota, Carlos te ama y se preocupó por ti, por eso su sobreprotección contigo y le destrozó el corazón ver que escapaste, ahora ve a Ciudad Sol y luego regresa con Carlos- "Explico Camile"

- Ya entendí, gracias Camile, iré al puente "K"- "Entonces Logan salió corriendo y paso por una pizzería, la montaña de Lucy, el circo de "Los Destrampados", los abarrotes "Doña Concha" y como 34 Oxxo's para llegar al puente, el cual era de piedra y algo largo, estaba decidido a pasar por el una chico rubio y una castaña salieron de abajo del puente"- ¿¡WTF!?-

- Somos los guardianes del puente- "Empezó el rubio"- ¿Quien se atreve a pasar por aquí?-

- Y-yo Logan Mitchell- "Contesto el chico"

- Bien Logan, yo soy Katie y el Kendall, ya puedes pasar por el puente- "Dijo la castaña"

- Así de fácil, ¿sin canción?- "Dijo Logan"

- So no nos gusta cantar- "Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo, entonces Logan agradeció y se encaminó por el puente para poder llegar a la tienda de espejos durante su viaje observo distintas cosas como un búho comiendo pastel, un alce bailando el Asereje y un tigre jugando Monopoly con una serpiente, al final llego al otro lado del puente donde se observaba los edificio altos de la ciudad y la pequeña tienda de espejos a la cual entro"- Buenas tardes- "Dijo y del mostrador saltó un chico de pelo castaño"

- Buenos días preciado cliente, déjeme decirle que tengo espejos de todo tipo- "El castaño lo tomé de los hombros y lo llevo de un lado a otro"- Tengo espejos de todo tipo, para baño, de cuerpo completo, de bolsillo, con dibujitos, o uno mágico-

- ¿Mágico?- "Logan pregunto"

- Oh si que lo es, puedes ver a toda persona con decir su nombre- "James guió a Logan a un lugar algo apartado de la tienda, ahí había un espejo de tocador"

Acércate mi amigo  
En el banquillo ya  
Y verás la magia  
Magia de verdad

Sólo si un nombre  
Y tu lo veras  
Este tiene magia  
Y tu lo veras

Es el espejo mágico (mágico)  
A ti gustara lo que miraras  
La magia del espejo  
Tu la veras

Di su nombre

- Eh, Carlos García- "Entonces parte de la voz de Logan salió de su boca y James la tomo"

Espejo vamos  
Muestrame al chico  
Que está a lo lejos

"Entonces Carlos se vio en el espejo caminando por el bosque y aún había luz eran como las 3 de la tarde"

- ¡Logan! ¡Logan!- "Gritaba Carlos desesperado por no encontrar a su amado amigo- Nunca debí hacerle esto- "Entonces Logan recordó que Camile le dijo que Carlos lo amaba y se ilusiono mucho, pero eso cambió cuando vio lo que Carlos estaba por hacer"

Si a los engaños dieran premios  
Hubiera varios ya ganado  
Una falsa amistad le di  
Es que yo sólo quería violarlo

"Logan no cabía de la sorpresa, el pensó que Carlos lo amaba y no era así, con lágrimas en los ojos salió de la tienda dejando a James viendo el espejo y presto atención al resto de la canción"

HADAS:

¿A quien crees que engañas?  
El es lo que tu más quieres  
Ocultarlo tratas  
Es hermoso lo que sientes  
(ohhhh nooo)  
No lo disimules  
Piensa donde esta tu corazón

CARLOS:

No van a oír que lo diga no no

HADAS:

Tu sueño es  
No lo nieges uh- oh

CARLOS:

Jamás lo haré  
No hablare de mi amor

Creía ya haber aprendido  
Siempre el inicio es hermoso  
Mi mente dice ten cuidado  
Que no todo es maravilloso  
Oooohhhhhhh

HADAS:

Claramente vemos  
Que lo quieres y lo extrañas  
No lo aceptaremos  
Date cuenta que lo amas

Trata de admitirlo  
Enfrenta la verdad  
Que enamorado estas

CARLOS:

No va a oír que lo diga no, no

HADAS:

Ya rinde te  
Tu sonrisa es de amor

CARLOS:

No insistan más  
No diré que es amor

HADAS:

Quiera o no eso es amor

CARLOS:

No pidan más que lo diga  
No harán jamás que lo diga

HADAS:

Su orgullo  
No lo deja hablar de amor

CARLOS:

Nadie sabrá  
No hablare de mi amor

"James observo todo y luego salió pero Logan ya no estaba, se había ido lo. Más seguro que fuera a la ciudad, así que cerró la tienda y fue a la ciudad para ver si encontraba a Logan"

- ¿Dónde se abra metido?- "Se pregunto el castaño mirando a todos lados para ver donde se encontraba el pálido"- Aja- "Se dijo así mismo al ver a Logan comiendo un helado en una banqueta con una cara triste"- ¿Logan?- "El castaño se acercó a Logan y esto lo miro"

- ¿Qué quieres?- "Logan aparto la vista"- Déjame sólo-

- No, te acabo de conocer pero me caíste bien, además de que se que la sirena Jo te dijo que vinieras, que Camile te dijo que Carlos te ama, que Kendall y Katie no cantaron y si te hubieras quedado en la tienda sabrías que el si te ama de verdad- "Entonces hubo un silencio y Logan se paró antes de James"

- ¿Cómo lo sabias?-

- Somos parte del destino, ayudamos a que se cumpla- "Explico James"

- Te creo, debo volver, gracias- "Entonces Logan salió corriendo, llego directo al puente"- Gracias Katie, gracias Kendall- "Siguió corriendo y llego a las rocas cantoras- Gracias Camile- "Corrió hasta el lago"- Gracias Jo- "Por fin llego a su casa y entro a ella"- ¿Carlos?- "Logan lo encontró el el sillón y este corrió a abrazarlo"

- Perdón por no dejarte salir, es sólo que te amo y no quiero perderte- "Carlos no dejaba de llorar"

- Yo te amo y no planeo irme sin ti de nuevo- "Entonces Carlos y Logan se dieron el beso más romántico que un libro puede tener, el amor está en todos lados, aparece cuando menos espera y lo mejor es que no pregunta"

LO QUE PASA EN EL 2J:

- Y si te concentras lo suficiente lo encontrarás algún día. Fin- Carlos término de relatar su cuento y todos lo miraron felices- ¿Les gusto?

- Es fantástico- Dijo Logan

- Fue muy divertido- Agrego Kendall

- Me gustó la parte de los espejos- Menciono James

- Muy musical- Comento Jo

- Entretenido- Dijo Lucy

- Lo ame- Agrego Camile

- Súper cuento Litos- Menciono Katie

- Gracias- Dijo Carlos- Lo voy a poner en su lugar- Carlos se fue a su cuarto

- Horrible- Dijeron los otros cuando el latino se fue

FIN

**¿Les gusto? Bueno ojalá y sí.**

**lista de canciones:**

**1.- Sabía es mama- Enredados**

**2.- Mi vida empieza así- Enredados**

**3.- Reflejo- Mulan**

**4.- El espejo mágico- Mi propia compocision **

**5.- No hablare de mi amor- Hércules **


End file.
